So we meet again
by ninjaspyassassin1
Summary: Grant and cammie Morgans worlds were turned upside down when they found out they were spies. Now they go to Gallagher and blackthorne, and haven't seen eachother for years. What happens when Gallagher has an exchange with backthorne? I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK so here is a new story! This chapter is going to suck because it is just really explaining everything! The future chapters will be better, I promise! So for now review! But be nice!**

_I watched as the phone slipped out of my frozen moms hand. She wouldn't move. I walked over to her and waved a hand in front of her face. She looked at me sadly and a tear escaped her eye._

"_mom, what wrong?" I asked, with concern._

"_s-sit down." She stuttered._

_I did what she said and so did my twin brother, Grant. My mom took slow, deep breaths before saying, "your father. He is-" she started before crying more._

"_He is what?" grant asked._

_My mom wiped her eyes with her hand. "he is dead. im so sorry." She said._

"_how?" was all I said. I didn't freak out, I didn't even cry. _

"_he was on a mission- I mean business trip-" she started._

"_why did you say mission?" Grant asked._

_My mom sat down across from us. She explained everything. How they are spies and how my dad died on a mission. how one day, grant and I would go to spy school, and become spies. _

_I was very surprised. I didn't even believe her at first! I thought she was joking! But then I realized that my mom wouldn't joke about something like this. _

_I silently got up from the table and went upstairs. I laid down on my bed and I thought about everything. My mom told me one important rule. Never tell anyone that you're a spy. As much as I wanted to tell my best friends, Zach, Bex, and Liz. I knew I couldn't. They were all normal, and what kind of 9 year old can keep a secret._

_I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep._

**4 years later**

"cammie! Get up! It's the last day of school, we cant be late." Grant yelled while shaking me.

"alright alright im up!" I yelled. Today was the last day of school before I started at Gallagher academy. It was the only girls school for spies in the country. Grant was going to the boy version of Gallagher called, Blackthorne. They both start in 7th grade so until now, we have been going to a public school. We have been training, of course. We took martial arts and karate and we learned 8 different languages so far.

We had gotten our acceptance letters days ago, but I still hadn't told my friends we were moving. My Mom was going to become the headmistress of Gallagher, so there was no real reason to stay here. I decided that I would tell my friends today.

I got out of bed and opened my drawer. I got out jean shorts and a purple tank top. I tied my dirty blonde hair into a messy bun and grabbed my Tory Burch flip flops. I ran down stairs and grabbed an apple and by backpack. Then I called for grant and he came running down the stairs. I threw him his backpack and we ran out the door.

We usually walk to school, since we only live like 3 blocks away. So we started to walk, well run, because we were almost late.

"grant, you know we are going to have to tell our friends we are moving." I told him.

"yeah I know." He said while swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"when should we tell them?" I asked.

"how about on our way home?" he asked. We usually all walk home together. Me, grant, Zach, Bex, Liz, and Jonas.

"sounds good." I agreed. Let me tell you a little about my friends.

So I really wouldn't consider grant my friend, but I will tell you about him anyway. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes like me. He is super annoying (to me anyways) but he can also be really nice. He also has a crush on my long time friend, Bex Baxter.

Bex Baxter is my best friend in the whole world. We met when we were in kindergarten. She is my next door Neighbor. Her real name is Rebecca, but if you call her that you should run and hide. She has long black hair and tanned skin. She is the only British girl at my school. She is also the toughest girl I know. Actually scratch that, she is the toughest person I know. I don't know a single person who isn't afraid of her. And she has a huge crush on Grant. But it's not like she will ever admit it.

Then there is Liz. She has long Blonde hair and blue eyes. She is nothing like Bex at all. She has never done a single bad thing in her life. At all! She is the smartest girl I know! She has never gotten below an A on a test. She was even offered to skip a grade, but she refused. And Liz has a huge crush on Jonas. She has never said that but I know because she blushes whenever you talk about him.

And there is Jonas Anderson. He is the smartest guy I know. Probably even as smart as Liz. He has Black hair and blue eyes. He has a crush on Liz. Grant has told me about how much he talks about her.

And lastly there is Zach Goode. He is Grants best friend, but im his friend to. He has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. And I have a crush on him, but only Bex knows. I dont know what it is about him. I mean, he is super hot and stuff, but he is also really annoying sometimes. He smirks way to much and acts all cocky. I really don't understand why god made me like him. He is my next door neighbor.

I walked into the entrance of the school to find bex and liz already at there lockers. I walked over to them and opened my locker. I threw my backpack in it and slammed it shut. Then I told Bex and liz I would meet them later and headed off to my first class.

**Time skip**

I walked out of the school for the last time. I have to admit, I was sad. Leaving my friends behind. But on the other hand I was excited, to go to spy school.

I linked arms with my two friends and started walking. "so guys, I have to tell you something." I said.

"what is it?" Bex asked.

"im moving. I am going to a boarding school in Virginia." I admitted.

Bex looked surprised, but happy. "me to!" she yelled.

"same!" Liz yelled. 

"what's your school called?" Bex asked. Oh shoot! I cant tell her!

"Guggenheim." I lied. What the hell? Guggenheim? Really?

"oh cool. Mines called Gannon academy." Liz said.

"mines called Garrett middle school." Bex said.

"cool" I said quietly. This was weird. We were all moving to the same state, and they all had the same first letter! They couldn't also be going to Gallagher! no, that's impossible.

I let my friends go ahead and I waited for grant, Jonas, and Zach to catch up to me. "hey Cammie. So I heard your moving." Zach said.

"yeah im going to the Guggenheim." I lied.

"oh-" Zach started.

"Cammie! Mom just texted me! We have to hurry up! We are leaving now!" Grant yelled. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the houses.

When we reached my house my mom was waiting in the drive way, in her car. We hopped in and my mom raised off. We had to drop Grant of at my uncle Solomon's house, because he was taking grant to Blackthorne. We said our goodbyes and my and my mom left.

We drove for hours, until getting to Gallagher. I hopped out of the car. My mom led me inside and showed me where my room was. I opened the door and saw someone I was really not expecting. At all.


	2. Tea

**A/N: ok so here is another kind of explaining chapter! Please review! And it will be kind of really short but I will try to update if you review!**

"BEX!" I yelled in suprise.

"hey." she said casually.

"um... Why aren't you surprised!" I yelled.

She started to laugh, "the gugenhiem academy! Really, cam! You couldnt have done better than that!"

"I still don't understand why you aren't surprised!" I yelled.

"I am a spy, Cammie. I can tell when people are lying." she explained.

"so you knew I was lying, but how did you know I go to Gallagher!" I asked.

"grant." she answered plainly. Oh! So Grant told her! He will be so dead! Next time I see him, that is.

"oh." I said and walked over to the nearest, empty bed. "who's beds are those?" I asked.

"one is mine and one is liz's" bez said, unpacking her bag.

"LIZ!" I yelled.

"yeah. Liz. As in our best friend." she said slowly, like i was stupid.

"how-but-what?" I said.

"she also goes here. Me and her got her like 20 minutes ago." she explained.

"oh cool." I said plopping onto my bed. I wasn't expecting this, at all.

Just then Liz came skipping out of the bathroom. "hey, cam." she squealed.

"hey!" I yelled getting up and hugging her.

We all layed on our beds and talked for long time. "so how long have you guys known? You know… that you were spies?" I asked.

"since 1st grade." Bex answered

"second grade." Liz said.

"oh cool. I found out when my-"

Just then there was knock on our door. "ill get it." I said.

I opened the door to find my mom. "hey kiddo! So how are your roomates?" she asked, smiling.

"great." I said.

"so when you guys can, please meet me in my office." she told me.

"ok." I said before slamming my door.

"who was that?" Liz asked.

"my mom, she wants us to meet her in her office." I informed them.

"ok let's go." Bex said, while getting up.

We all walked down the hall, and down the stairs. I looked out the window, and saw girls getting out of cars. We continued down the hall until we got to my moms office. I knocked on the door.

"come in!" my mom yelled.

I opened the door to find my mom sitting at her desk. "hi mom." I said.

"sit down girls." she said, seriously. We did as we were told. "would you girls like some tea?" she asked.

"oh! I love tea!" bex exclaimed.

"me to!" Liz yelled.

"same."

"great." my mom said and handed us each a cup of tea.

I took one sip and I knew it, This was not normal tea. It was memory erasing tea. The last thing I remember before blacking out was my mom saying, "I'm so sorry."

**I hate to do this but…**

**No reviews= whenever I feel like it (which might not be for a while)**

**5 reviews= two days**

**10 reviews= tomorrow!**

**Soooo…. REVIEW**


	3. memory

**A/N: so I ****wasn't going to update today but I got nine reviews which is close enough so I did. But I warn you it is short. REVIEW!**

Mrs Morgans POV

I feel very guilty about what I just did. I gave my daughter and her friends memory erasing tea, to make them forget there past. I needed to do it, though. I didnt want them to remember grant, zach and Jonas because it will become to much of a distraction, from there work.

When they wake up I will tell them each a story of there life, which won't involve the boys at all. And they also wont know about blackthorne. And in cammies case, she won't know about Joe solomon. It doesn't does matter, anyways. They will never see any of them again.

Until they wake up, I might as well go meet any new girls, coming to Gallagher. I got up from my chair and walked out of my office.

I'm so sorry cammie, I thought. But, whats done is done. And It's for the best.

Cammies POV

I woke up in a strange looking office. Who am I? What am I doing here? Then something hit me. I was a spy, at gallagher academy, and I was in my mothers office. And the 2 girls next to me are my best friends. But that's all I remember. What else? I looked at my friends, and they had similar look on there faces, which I bet I had to. It was look of confusion.

I was about to say something when my mom walked through the door. "what's going on?" I asked.

"I dont know what you mean." my mom said, while sitting down across from us.

"who am I? Why don't I know anything but the fact I'm I spy, I go to gallagher, your my mom, and these are my best friends." I said.

"me to!" bex added.

"yeah same." liz said.

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about. But if you girls would like I could refresh your memories."

"yeah that would be nice." bex said sarcastically.

"ok." she said, pointing to me. "you are cammie Morgan, my daughter. I am the headmaster of Gallagher academy, where you go. You are a spy in training and your dad died when you were ten, on a mission. Gallagher us the Only school in the World that trains spies. You are an only child and you have lived in virginia your whole life. You are best friends with bex Baxter and Liz sutton." she said.

"cousins? Aunts? Uncles?" I asked.

"One aunt. Her name is abby, but we haven't seen her in years."

"oh." I said.

My mom turned to bex. "you are bex Baxter, daughter of Grace and John baxter. You also go to gallagher. You have lived in london, until 2 years ago when you moved to Virginia. You are also an only child. Both of your parents are spies, two of the best. You have an aunt April, uncle Tim, and a cousin named Sarah. They all live in London. Sarah is 7 years older than you and she is a graduate of Gallagher academy." she told bex.

"not to bad." bex said, smiling.

"and you," my mom said pointing to liz, "are Elizabeth sutton. You are the daughter of Marlee and Paul sutton. They don't know about you being a spy. You lived in Texas until last year, when you moved here. You are an only child and you dont have any relatives." she explained.

Liz nodded. This was weird. I had just been explained my whole life, that I didn't even remember, and my friends to! This was definitely not an coincidence. Someone did this to us.

My mom smiled at us. Does it really matter? My mom just told me everything I need to know. But she could be lying! I thought to myself. No. she wouldn't lye to her own daughter? Would she?

**A/N: **

**1-5 reviews= in 3 days**

**6-10= in 2 days**

**10 or more= tomorrow**

**Come on! You can do it! Just hit that little review button thingy at the bottom….**


	4. the mission

**A/N: ok so here is the next chapter! I got 11 reviews so YAY! I love you guys! and sorry if I messed up any names or anything… I fixed them though! Any who…the past three chapters have been like explaining what's going on, and they don't mean anything. Other than the whole tea/memory erasing stuff. So this chapter is set three years after the tea, when the Blackthorne/Gallagher exchange happens. It is sophomore year right? Please tell me if its not! And also this exchange will be SIMILAR to the one in the books, not the same! So don't yell at me for not getting stuff right! So anyways yep…and the whole first book has happened. You know, with josh and stuff. And them meeting Macey. So yeah. That's really it! REVIEW! And enjoy! The real story starts right now….**

Cammie's POV  (three years later)

**(A/N: sorry but before I start… you have to read the authors note for this chapter to make sense. So read it!) **

"Cammie! Cammie! Wake up!" Macey yelled at me, but I didn't budge. Im not scared of macey mchenry. Nope, not one bit. "if you don't wake up… Ill get bex!" she yelled.

I popped right up. There is no way in hell I am ever letting bex wake me up, again. "alright! Im up!" I yelled, grumpily. I got out of bed and looked around the room. I found my three best friends all ready for breakfast, and I just woke up. I looked at the clock, 8:46. Oh shit! Breakfast starts in 14 minutes!

"guys why didn't you wake me up!" I yelled, annoyed.

"we wanted to let you sleep in! geez! Plus, macey promised not to do your makeup thins morning so, youll only need like five minutes!" Liz explained.

I sighed and grabbed my Gallagher uniform off of my bed. I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. I got changed as quick as I could, and put my hair in a pony tail. I opened the bathroom door, only to have my pajamas ripped out hands. It was bex. She threw my clothes onto the floor carelessly, and before I could say anything, she pulled me by the wrist, into the hall way.

"what was that about?" I asked, annoyed and confused.

"come on were gonna be late!" she yelled Ignoring my question. I shook my head, but ran after her anyways.

I entered the grand hall with 1 minute and 37 seconds to spare. I quickly to a seat and started eating my Belgian waffle. I had just stuffed the last bite into my mouth, when my mother stepped onto the podium.

"Girls, ,may I have your attention." She started. "anyone here who is in 10th grade and is on the cove ops track or the research and development class, please report to the front doors, right after breakfast." She said.

All of my friends were either on the cove ops or research and development track, so after we finished breakfast, we walked to the front doors. Mr. Solomon, a teacher who has recently been added to the Gallagher academy, was standing there. He was our cove ops teacher.

Five minutes and 21 seconds later, more girls started appearing. Mr. Solomon instructed us to sit down so he could explain what's going on. "You girls are going on a mission." he started. "now, no matter what track your on, you will be participating." He stated.

"By participating, do you mean actually _doing _the mission, or just controlling the comms and stuff like that?" Liz asked.

"You will actually be doing the mission, Ms Sutton." He answered.

"So what exactly is our mission?" Tina Walters, the gossiper in my grade, asked.

"Well, Ms. Walters, you will be trying to get rid of a tail." He explained.

"Easy." Bex said.

"Not as easy as you think, Ms. Baxter." He said, looking at Bex. "you will be going to a mall, and these people will be tailing you. You are to meet me at the ruby slippers exibet, without being compromised." He said. "if you are compromised, you come to the exibet anyways, but that means that you have failed your mission."

"oh well, who exactly are these people tailing us?" I asked.

"that's classified. But they do know who you are, so be blend in, and use everything you've learned." He said, before turning around, and opening the doors. Waiting for us was a helicopter. We all climbed in, to only be covered with blindfolds.

Time skip

I could finally feel the helicopter descending. We have been in this helicopter for at least 5 hours. I would have the exact time, but when you are asleep its kind of hard to tell. I was right because the helicopter landed and we were told to remove our blindfolds.

I looked around and saw that we were on the roof of a mall. We all climbed out and mr Solomon gave us each a comms unit, before we left. My friends and I thought it would be smarter if we split up, so I went with bex, and macey went with liz. We entered the mall and I could already picture macey going crazy. There were so many shops here that I now feel sorry for liz, who is stuck taming macey.

I linked arms with Bex and walked through the crowded mall. We looked around every now and again, to check for tails, but there was apparently no one following us. But they might just be that good. We did see two teenage boys staring at us, but that could just be because they were just staring at Bex.

We went into American eagle and the two boys were there to. I started getting suspicious, so we left.

We continued to walk until we stopped at a bench. We sat down and I got the feeling we were being followed. I looked around and saw the teenage boys, who looked like they could be tailing us. I told Bex, and she agreed. Any good spy knows the rule. First time it's a stranger. Second time its just a coincidence. Third time it's a tail. This is the third time we saw them. We decided to split up.

I walked over to the bathroom and decided to wait inside, for a few minutes. I waited and when I exited, one of the two boys was there. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. I started walking, and picked up the pace when I saw him almost right behind me. I decided to start making my way to the ruby slipper exhibit.

I went over to the elevator and was about to hit the button, when the certain green eyed boy, hit it first. I looked at him to see him smirking, but then he stopped and his eyes widened. "Cammie?" he asked. Who was this guy? Why did he know my name?

"nope. Sorry, I think you have the wrong person." I said nervously. Why wont the freaking elevator come already!

"Cammie morgan!" he yelled.

I laughed nervously. "no. im sorry, I don't know who your talking about." I said. the elevator finally came and I stepped in. So did he.

"oh sorry. I thought you were my friend." He said, leaning against the wall.

"its alright." I said. Why did he think I was his friend? I don't even know this person!

"you fidget a lot." He pointed out. I didn't even notice that I was fidgeting. I guess that I was just nervous, because my tail was super hot.

"oh sorry. Low blood sugar." I explained.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of M&Ms. "do you want some?" he offered.

"oh no thank you." I said. I looked around nervously, because he was staring at me, intently. "what?" I asked.

"are you sure your not Cammie morgan?" he asked.

"yeah, I think I would know who I am." I laughed.

"I know that. Just you could be lying." He said. "because you know, spies are really good at that." He added.

"well im not a spy." I retorted.

"Im not an idiot." He said. "I know you go to Gallagher."

I started to laugh. "your wrong again. I go to the gugenhiem academy." I said, pointing to my fake school pin.

"right." He said and then smirked at me.

The elevator door finally opened and I rushed out. How did this guy know me? I didn't know him. I felt him following me so I turned around to face him. I looked into his green eyes that looked so… familiar. Something about him seemed so familiar. Like I have known him before. I snapped out of my thoughts. "why are you following me?" I asked.

"im not." He said.

"yes you are! First in the crowds, at the mall, then American eagle, then the bathroom, then the elevator now this! I think I know a tail when I see one!" I blurted out. Oh. My. God. Did I just say that I know a TAIL when I see one! I am the worst spy ever!

"I knew you were a spy." He smirked.

I sighed and spun around. I walked out of the mall, and onto the sidewalk. I walked and walked until I got to the ruby exhibit. I knew he was following me but I just ignored him. When I got there, mr Solomon was standing there, arms crossed, shaking his head. "so I see you have met zach." He said. How did he know this guy? I nodded my head, annoyed. Why did his name sound like ive heard it before. "he gallagher girl." He smirked.

Then something hit me. A memory, from when I was a kid. Zach was there. Then more memories came flooding in. "hey blackthorne boy." I said back. Zach's smirk faded as both him, and mr Solomon stared at me.

"how do you know about Blackthorne?" Zach asked.

I was about to answer when all of my fellow Gallagher girls and a bunch of boys walked up to us. Two of them stood out in particular. One with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, like me, and one with black hair and blue eyes.

They both stared at me, and the dirty blonde hair said, "cammie?"

More memories flooded my brain, when I saw these two boys. Then I remembered who this was.

"hey grant."

**Soooo… how was the first official chapter? Good? Bad? **

**1-5 reviews= in three days**

**6-10 reviews= in two days**

**More than ten reviews- tomorrow**

**….. REVIEW! **


	5. the plan

**A/N: this chapter will be short, but ill update soon! Review! **

Wait a second. Grant?

As in Grant Morgan?

As in, My brother?

"Cammie?" he asked.

"that's me." I said, smiling.

If I was a normal girl, I would have probably fainted by now. Just remembering I have a brother, and two friends, after like four years. But Im not a normal girl. Im a spy. And spies don't show emotion, no matter what. As much as I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and maybe cry a little, I didn't. I couldn't. I just stood there, like everything was normal.

"as in my sister?" he asked.

I nodded, and he just stared at me. Then a smile spread across his face and he ran over to me, and hugged me.

I laughed nervously and he let go. We were just standing there, staring at eachother. There was a crowd of blackthorne boys, and Gallagher girls watching us. I was about to say something, when Mr. Solomon announced for is to go back to the helicopters that we came in.

I didn't even say goodbye, before being pulled aside by bex, liz, and macey.

"I never knew you had a brother!" bex yelled.

"neither did i." I admitted.

"what do you mean?" asked Liz.

"I mean, that before like 5 minutes ago, I thought I was an only child! I don't remember having a brother!" I yelled.

"then how did you know his name! and the other two guys names?" Macey asked.

"I don't know. Something just… came to me." I said.

"JUST CAME TO YOU! HAVING A FREAKING BROTHER DOESN'T JUST COME TO YOU!" bex screamed.\

"shut up! People are staring!" macey said.

"do you guys remember that time, in seventh grade? When we woke up in my moms office? And we didn't remember anything?" I asked.

"yeah." Liz said.

"well, maybe this has something to do with that!" I said.

"yeah! Maybe your right…." Bex said.

"yeah, what if the stories your mom told us weren't true? You know, she just made them up?" asked macey.

"yeah, we have to find out whats going on." I said.

"but how! If we go to your mom, she will just say we are crazy!" liz said.

"yeah, so what are we going to do?" I asked.

"lets just get on the helicopter, and ill explain my plan when we get back to Gallagher." Bex said.

"ok."

**Time Skip**

When we got back from the mission, it was night time, so we went straight to our rooms. We got our PJs on and got into bed.

"ok. Do you guys want to hear the plan?" bex asked.

"sure." I said.

"ok, so we sneek into-" she started.

"whoa whoa whoa! I am not _sneeking _into anywhere! We could get in trouble!" Liz complained.

"just let bex explain!" macey yelled.

"ok, so as I was saying. We sneek into your moms office, and get our files. It has everything we need to know on it! Like where you were born, parents, siblings, friends, health conditions, uncles, aunts…." She trailed off.

"so we are going are going to sneak into Cammie's moms office!" liz yelled.

"shhhh!" Bex yelled, putting a finger over her mouth. "do you want the whole school to know about our plan!"

"I guess not…"

"good! So its set!" Macey said.

"are you guys sure this will work? I mean im not on the cove ops track like you guys-" Liz started.

"relax! whats the worst that could go wrong!"

**Soooo…. Its short I know! Its just im not feeling well, but I wanted to at least get a chapter out because I promised! So heres the deal…**

**1-5 reviews= 3 days**

**6-10 reviews= 2 days**

**10 or more= tomorrow!**


	6. the files

**A/N: ok so here's the next chapter cuz I got ten reviews! Don't worry, this chapter will be longer than the last one! **

**And im also up for any ideas! And if you have any questions, you can ask them and I will try to answer them in a authors note! So im gonna start now.**

**Kaykay323 asked if Grants memory was also erased. The answer is no. He was just so surprised to see Cammie after a long time.**

**So here it is…. REVIEW! And also should I change the summary? I don't know, im just wondering…**

_Last chapter_

"_good! So its set!" macey said._

"_are you guys sure this will work? I mean, im not on the cove ops track like you guys-" liz started._

"_relax! whats the worst that could go wrong?"_

Cammie's POV

Whats the worst that could go wrong?

Lets see…hmmm… A LOT!

But I think it's a risk worth taking.

As I tried to fall asleep, thoughts were flooding my head.

Who was Grant, Zach, and Jonas?

Why didn't I remember then, until yesterday?

Who am I, really?

Has my whole life been a lie?

I couldn't wait until tomorrow to get my file. I had to do it now. I got up from my bed, and grabbed a flashlight. It was 11:30, which means that everyone is asleep. Well, at least I hope so.

I tip toed down the stairs, and to my moms office. I picked the lock, and stepped into the dark office. I closed the door behind me, and started looking for my files, or any sort of evidence.

I studied the pictures on my moms desk, that I hadent even payed attention to before. None had Grant in it. But one caught my eye. It looked as if it was cut off. I took it out of the frame and noticed it was folded. I unfolded it, and gasped. It was me, grant, my mom, and my dad. We were so happy. Why didn't my mom want me and my friends to know about them?

I opened the desk drawer, where my file would be. I took it out and closed the drawer, but my shirt got stuck on it! I tried opening it, but then I heard a noise coming from outside the office, and quickly ducked under the desk.

I tugged on my shirt, and it came out. And right in time. I heard two people coming into the.

"Joe! Why did you do that! You know that this will only cause problems!" my mom said.

Im guessing the second one was mr Solomon. "im sorry! But you know that she would find out eventually!" he yelled. They are talking about me!

"yes, joe! Eventually! Not today! All Cammie needs are some _boys_ to distract her from her work!" my mom yelled.

"well, hate to break it to you, but in the real world, she is going to have to work with these _boys_!" mr solomom yelled.

My mom sighed. "I know. i was just don't think she should have found out this way. I mean, she is going to be very confused. Bex and liz as well." My mom said calmly. "and I also don't understand how she even recognized them. The tea was supposed to work…"

Wait, what!

Tea! As in memory erasing tea! My own mother, gave me memory erasing tea!

"It did work, Rachel. But you can never actually completely forget people that important. It must of triggered something in her brain, when she saw them." He explained.

"alright. Wait a second! Where is the picture of me grant, grant, Cammie, and matt!" she yelled. Oh shit! She noticed.

"just forget about it, and get some rest." Mr solomon ordered.

"I guess your right…" my mom said, getting up.

Then I heard the door open and close. I got out from under the desk, and opened up the drawer again. I grabbed bex, macey and liz's folders, as well. Then I looked through other drawers.

I found some pictures of my dad. Then I found a folder. I opened it up, and found pictures of my dad, and mr Solomon. Mr Solomon? How did he know my dad? I grabbed that folder to, and ran back up to my room.

When I got there, I layed everything down on my bed.

"what are you doing?" macey asked.

I turned around to find my three friends, wide awake, all sitting on there beds.

"it's a long story." I said.

Liz flipped on the light, and I showed them the folders. They all smiled at me, and grabbed there folders.

I opened mine up, and looked at it.

**Cameron Morgan**

**Age: 16**

**Grade: 10**

**Siblings: grant Morgan**

**Parents: Matthew Morgan(MIA), Rachel Morgan**

**Roommates: Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry**

**Codename: Chameleon**

**Description: Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, thin.**

My friend's were similar. I got up and showed them the pictures of my dad and Mr Solomon.

"if you give me the pictures, I can analyze them for you." Liz said.

"ok, thanks Lizzie!" I said.

"no problem." Then she started studying the picture.

"oh my god." Macey gasped.

"what?" I asked.

"Im the desendent on gilly Gallagher." she said.

She showed us her file. She was right. She was the descendent of gilly!

"I cant believe this!" she yelled angrily.

"why are you angry?" I asked.

"because, this is the only reason I even got into Gallagher! its not because I actually got in! its because my stupid great great great great-" she started.

"ok! We get it! A lot of greats!." I said.

"yeah my a lot of greats grandma created this place! That's the only freaking reason im even here!" she yelled.

"so? What does that matter? Yeah, your grandma is a legacy, but it doesn't make you any worse of a spy! It makes you an even better spy! Spying is in your blood!" I said.

"I guess but-" she started.

"guys, come here!" Liz yelled.

I rushed over to her. she pointed to the small pin, they were waring on there jackets.

"it's a COC pin." She said.

"whats the COC?" I asked.

"Cammie, im so sorry." She said.

"why? Whats the COC?" I asked again.

"Cammie, the COC is a terrorist organization. And your dad was part of it."

Oh. My. God.

My dad?

A terrorist?

This was way to much to handle, in one day. Before I knew it, I was falling into a deep darkness.

**Sooooo…. Remember! Im up for ideas! and review! **

**1-5= 3 days**

**6-10= 2 days**

**More than 10= tomorrow**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Chapter 7 preview

**A/N: soooo I am super sorry that I didn't update, when I said I would! Its just first I was sick and then my stupid laptop was broken! This is just a preview of the next chapter! I repaeat, this is not a chapter!**

Preview for chapter 7

I woke up on my bed, with all of my friends standing around me. I sat up and looked at them.

"what happened?" I asked.

"you found out your dad and mr Solomon were terrorists, and then you passed out." bex said casually.

"oh. So they knew eachother before?" I asked.

"yeah, liz reasearched and It turns out, your dad and mr Solomon were like best friends! They both went to blackthorne, and they were roommates! Oh, and mr Solomon is your god father." She explained.

"what!" I yelled.

"yep, hes your godfather." Macey said.

"but, why didn't I know this before? My mom defiantly knew!" I yelled.

"cam, chillax. Lets just try to forget about the whole 'my dads a terrorist and my really hot teacher is his terrorist friend and my godfather' thing." Liz said.

"and We have this day of classes off to 'get to know' the boys." Macey smiled.

"oh, well this will be interesting." I said.

**Ok… so that was a preview for the next chapter! Im not gonna make a certain number of reviews I need, because this is not a chapter! **

**But your still more than welcome to review! **

**I will update when I can! **

**Luv ya! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: here is chapter 7! Soooooo all I have to say is….. Review!**

I woke up on my bed, with all of my friends standing around me. I sat up and looked at them.

"what happened?" I asked.

"you found out your dad and mr Solomon were terrorists, and then you passed out." bex said casually.

"oh. So they knew eachother before?" I asked.

"yeah, liz reasearched and It turns out, your dad and mr Solomon were like best friends! They both went to blackthorne, and they were roommates! Oh, and mr Solomon is your god father." She explained.

"what!" I yelled.

"yep, hes your godfather." Macey said.

"but, why didn't I know this before? My mom defiantly knew!" I yelled.

"cam, chillax. Lets just try to forget about the whole 'my dads a terrorist and my really hot teacher is his terrorist friend and my godfather' thing." Liz said.

"and We have this day of classes off to 'get to know' the boys." Macey smiled.

"oh, well this will be interesting." I said.

"yeah. Now, lets get you guys all dolled up!" macey exclaimed.

"ugh! Fine, but just let me go talk to my mom first." I said.

"ok, but hurry up!" bex yelled.

I nodded and got up from my bed. I walked to my moms office and knocked. "come in." she said.

I entered and my mom looked up from her papers. "oh! Hey kiddo! Whats up?" she asked.

"I know about Solomon and dad." I said.

"what about your father and mr Solomon?" she asked.

"i know that they are both terrorists. And that Solomon is my-" I started.

"you found out that joe is your uncle? Who told you!" she yelled.

"uncle? I was gonna say godfather…." I said.

She sighed and pointed to the seat. I sat down, across from her.

"Cammie. There is a lot of things that I haven't told you…" she trailed off.

"yeah. I know." I said.

"so let me explain everything. Please?" she asked.

"yeah, but make it quick. Macey bex and liz are going to get worried." I said.

"ok. Joe Solomon is your uncle. He is married to your aunt abby." She said.

"you mean the aunt abby that ive never met?" I asked.

"yep. Trust me, she wish she could see you." She said.

"why cant she?" I asked.

"missions. She is always to busy." She answered.

I was about to say something when the door crashed open and in walked my three best friends.

"come on cam!" bex said yanking me out of my chair. She pulled me back to the room, and they started my makeup.

**It** **short but oh well. Review!**

**1-5 reviews= in three days**

**6-10 reviews= in 2 days**

**More than ten= tomorrow**


	9. town

**A/N: so here is the next chapter! And just to let you know… I am TOTALLY OPEN FOR ANY IDEAS! so anyways review and all that stuff….**

**As for any questions….**

**I know this was from chapter 6 but yeah… I kind of forgot to answer it so… here it is…**

**Classified- yes, there will be Zammie, eventually! But not for now… it may be kind of like the books where there relationship is complicated but I am not completely sure, yet. But there will definetly be some sort of zammie in there…**

**Ok so I also decided that im gonna start thanking people for there reviews so im gonna start with the last chapter….**

**Megatron13- I will try to make longer chapters, as long as I keep getting reviews! **** thanks!**

**Cheeesluva- yeah at first I wasn't gonna make Cammie find out bout her uncle yet, but It kind of fit so I just did it… anyways, thanks! **

**Bookluver-2- thanks so much! **

**Percabethfanlover- I am updating right now… so yeah… **

**GallagherRox123- thanks! **

**Random39- I am… **

**.- thanks! And I again… I am! **

**So that's it! If you review I will thank you… so review! And here is the next chapter, that is hopefully longer!**

By the time I they were done with my makeup, I was ready to kill someone.

Literally.

A girl can only handle so much poking, rubbing, smudging and pulling. But I have to admit, they never fail at making me look AMAZING! So it wasn't a surprise when I looked in the mirror and saw someone completely different than my usual self.

I thanked my friends and we all got into our uniforms. We had 5 minutes until breakfast started, so we had to hurry up. We sprinted down to the grand hall, and just in time.

I pushed open the doors, to find that we were probably the last people at breakfast. I looked over at the sophomore table to find the blackthorne boys, most of which were staring at me.

I blushed and instantly became very self conscious.

"why are they all staring at me? Is there something wrong with me?" I whispered to bex, while awkwardly sitting down at the table.

"they are staring because you look hot!" she laughed.

I blushed again and I could still feel eyes on me. And let me tell you, any girl would probably love having hot teenage boys staring at her, but not me. Not at all. That was because I am the chameleon.

The girl who blends in.

The girl who is not seen.

The girl who is most definitely not STARED at!

I tried to ignore the stares and picked at me food. But they wouldn't stop staring.

Maybe they were staring for a couple of reasons…

I silently took a bite of my French toast, and eaves dropped of on a converstation between grant and that guy, zach, and jonas.

"grant! You never mentioned your sister was hot!" zach said.

I blushed even more, and wished I could just disappear.

"and the fact that she is the famous chameleon!" Jonas added.

"yeah I didn't know about either of those things, guys!" grant said.

I kind of did a little happy dance inside of my head.

Why?

Well because the hottest guy I have ever met, thought I was hot!

But its not like I like him, at all.

Ok maybe just a little… but im never going to admit it to anyone, even my best friends.

I looked up to find tina standing up, and strutting over to zach.

Tina is the gossiper of the grade. Yes, even a spy school has its gossiper.

I listened into there conversation, along with the rest of the sophomore table.

"zachy!" she greeted.

What the hell? Zachy?

"hey, tina…" he said, obliviously not enjoying the current situation.

"so I was wondering, when we go into town, do you want to go to the movies?" she asked, sweetly.

Bitch!

How could she ask him out! She knows I like him!

Ok, maybe she doesn't know… but still!

"like, as a date?"

"yeah… like a date." She said, smiling.

"no thanks." He said, and turned back to his food.

The look on tinas face was priceless. She looked disgusted, angry, and like she was about to cry.

She just clenched her fists and went back to her seat. Courtney Bauer, her best friend, comforted her.

All of the Blackthorne boys were laughing, at how Tina just got rejected. And I couldn't help but laugh as well.

We were all interrupted by my mom, making an announcement.

"so today, sophomores don't have classes. Instead you will go into town, and get to know each other."

Time skip

After breakfast, we went back to our room, to get our cell phones.

"you totally like zach! " macey said, as soon as we got into our room.

"no I don't!" I lied.

"ummm… yes you do! I can tell when you guys like someone!" she said.

"really?"

"yeah, like I can tell that bex like grant, and liz likes jonas, and you like zach."

"hey!" we all said at the same time.

"bex! Come on! You were totally staring at him! I know you like him." Macey said.

Bex sighed. "fine… maybe a little…" she admitted.

"ew!" I yelled.

"what!" she yelled.

"you like my brother!"

"yeah… I guess I do."

"ughhhh… it will be so weird with you liking him… but I guess I give you permission…" I said.

"thanks, Cam!"

"welcome, now lets go!"

"no not so fast! We are not going until liz and Cammie admit they like zach and jonas!" macey yelled, doing something on her cell phone.

"I don't like jonas at all!" liz said.

"fine. So you would be totally fine with _me _dating him!" macey said.

"no!" liz yelled.

"that's what I thought…" she said. "now cammies turn."

I sighed, "fine I like him a little bit! Now lets go!"

Time skip

We walked into town, and to the movies. We saw rise of the planet of the apes. **(A/N: I saw that movie and it is amazing!) **

Then we walked around, looking for the boys. We spotted them in the pharmacy. We walked in and looked around, like we weren't just there to see the boys.

"Cammie?" a familiar voice came from behind me.

I turned around and saw….

**AHHHH who is it! I bet you guys know…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**1-5 reviews= in 3 days**

**6-10= In 2 days**

**More than 10= tomorrow!**


	10. Sorry

Ok so I'm soooo sorry for not updated today but I have a good reason! I start school tomorrow so I was doing any last minute shopping and stuff All day! So I'm really sorry! But I will update when I can, which may take up to a week! :( sorry! 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ok so I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating but the reason is school, friends, and sports. Like my day basically goes like this: I go to school, then I go right to field hockey, then I go home and do my homework. So I really had no time to update and on the weekends I'm either hanging out with my friends, or doing hw or doing soccer and more field hockey. So I'm really sorry and I am gonna be updated a little less often so ya I'm really sorry.**

**And I want to thank...**

**Red5blood5rose**

**Im-Not-Good-Im-Better**

**GallagherBlackthorneZammie**

**Kaykay323**

**CheeesLuva**

**Emily-Goode**

**Random39**

**basketballbabe43**

**Megatron13 **

**GallagherRoxs123**

**Sport-Reader-Babe**

**Sammilovesbutterflies**

**chips and ice-cream**

**.**

**booklover-2**

**nycgirl1996**

**xXJustSomeRandomKidXx**

**puckiswelcomeanytime**

**angelicdreamer101**

**tsakehnce5eoeh-rplp0elimo**

**Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**But here is it!**

Preston? What was he doing here?

"Hey preston..." I responed, confused about why he was here, in roseville Virginia. "what are you doing here?" I asked, a little colder then I meant to. "I mean, not that I don't want you to be here, just, you know..." I added.

"well my dad was campaigning near here and I remember Macey telling me that she went to Gallagher academy, so i looked up where it was..." he said shyly.

"aw! So you came here to see macey!" I asked.

"Yeah... I guess..." He said blushing.

Just as I was about to go get macey, someone walked up behind me.

"hey mace." preston said.

"preston! What are you doing here?" she asked.

Preston was about to speak, when I interrupted him. "he came here to see you!"

They both blushed and preston shot me a death glare. Preston Is the only guy that can ever make macey blush. You see, both of there dads are running for senator, so they had to spend time together. They obliously both like each other, just won't admit it.

Yet.

Yes that's right. Yet. I'm gonna make them admit there feelings, one way or another. I mean, despite the fact that Macey is like a model, and preston is, well... Preston, they are perfect for eachother. Preston is a little bit... Like a kid, if you know I mean.

Like he wears spider man pajamas kind of kid.

I looked over at macey to find her looking down and blushing, again. Preston was doing the same thing.

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone..." I said, before spinning around and walking away.

I accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." I apologized, rubbing my head.

"Don't worry about it." The person said.

At the sound of the voice I amidiatly looked up to find josh, standing there, looking at his feet.

"Josh?" I asked.

His head shot up and he said, "cammie?"

We just stared at eachother.

I was suprised to see him here, although I don't understand why. His dad owns this pharmacy so of course he would be here.

Suddenly the door swung open and in walked three blackthorne boys.

They seemed to be in a canversation. Josh must have noticed me staring at them, because he looked at me wierdly. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"What? Me? Yeah! Of course..." I said, snapping out of my little daze.

I smiled at josh and he smiled back, although I could tell he was a little weirded out.

Just then grant zach and jonas walked up to us.

"Hey cammie." Grant said. "Who is this?"

"Guys, this is josh." I said.

Zach started to laugh a little. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"This is josh!" He started. "The guy you snuck out of school to see!" He said holding back laughter. "Come on cammie, you can do better than that."

I shot him a glare. How could I ever possobly be friends with someone like this! He is such a jerk!

"And who would you be?" Josh asked, crossing his arms.

"Her friend. One of her best friends, actually." Zach said crossing his arms and stepping Closer to josh.

"Guys, stop." Jonas said, but they ignored him.

"Ya, well, if your one of her best friends than why hasent cammie ever mentioned you?" Josh questioned.

Zach took a deep breath. "Its complicated." He said.

"Well, whatever. I was just about to ask cammie here if she wanted to go see a movie or something." Josh said, looking at me.

"Well, actually, I was just about to ask cammie if she wanted to go get something to eat." Zach said, also looking at me.

I looked over at grant and jonas as if to ask what I should do.

"Well?" Josh and zach asked at the same time.

"Ummmmm..."

I sighed.

This is going to be a long day.

**Soooo...**

**Review!**

**5 reviews= in 3 weeks**

**10 reviews= in 2 weeks**

**15 or more reviews= in one week**


	12. not a chapter sorry

Omg I totally forgot to say that the whole preston idea was not mine! It was tsakehnce5eoeh-rplp0elimo's ya so sorry I forgot but it was that persons idea not mine!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: so I'm updating. Even though I said I wanted 15 or more, and only got 13, I wanted to update. And its almost been two weeks**

**So here's the next chapter...**

**And I wanted to say thanks to...**

**.**

**Nycgirl1996**

**.**

**S.A.W**

**Goode Foreva**

**Random39**

**GallagherRoxs123**

**Cocky-gurl**

**Kaykay323**

**Percabethfanlover**

**Megatron13**

**Zammielicious98**

**Black-reaper-God**

**Yep, so thanks to all of you for reviewing! **

"Ummmmmmm..." I said, nervously. Zach and josh were both looking at me, waiting for an answer.

But. I don't have one.

So josh is my ex boyfriend who is so sweet and I guess he still likes me. Plus he's so cute.

But then there's zach. The guy I've known for a total of a few days, and yet I'm apparently his best friend. Well, I guess that I'm like his best friend because I knew him for a long time, before the...

Mind erasing accident.

Or was it, an accident?

No it wasn't.

And I have a pretty good idea of who did it!

My mom!

But no, she wouldn't do that!

"Cammie?" Zach said, waving a hand infront of my face.

"Oh, ummm... Yeah... I'm sorry josh... Um... We have to go." I said grabbing zach's hand.

I looked back before leaving the pharmacy. Josh was standing there, with a sad look on his face. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

I looked away and pulled zach to the diner. We sat down, not saying a word to eachother. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"So haha I never thought you pick me over that josh guy... I mean, you seemed to like him and stuff so-"

"Zach! I didn't pick you over him because I like you!" I said laughing. His face looked hurt and a little confused. "No. I mean, ughhhh that came out wrong. Josh is my ex, so it would be awkward to go out with him. And plus, I need to talk to you. Its not that I don't like you, I promise." I said.

"Oh ok, so what did you need to tell me?" He asked.

"Do you know what memory erasing tea is?"

He laughed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "You don't know me at all." He said jockingly.

"You have no idea..." I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"Nevermind. Just, my mom gave it to me, bex and liz, right when we got to gallagher..." I said.

"Wait, so you don't remember me, grant, jonas, or uncle solomon?" He asked.

I just shrugged.

"Why would your mom do this to you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I heard her and mr solo- I mean uncle solomon talking about you guys being a distraction or something." I said.

He just laughed.

"Are you kids ready to order?" A waitress said.

"Yeah, ill have a cheeseburger with french fries and a large coke." I said.

"Yeah, ill have the same..." Zach said, laughing.

After the waitress left, I asked, "why are you laughing?"

"Well, you know, usually, on dates, girls don't order that much because-"

"Woah, woah, woah! This isn't a date! I barley know you."

"Oh, I just thought... Because when we were kids..." He said, blushing.

"When we were kids, what?"

"Well... You kinda had a crush on me..." He said.

Now it was my turn to blush. "Oh... Sorry... You know... The tea..."

"Its fine."

"Yeah," i looked out the window and saw bex, macey, preston, grant, jonas, and liz all watching us.

"Oh my god, look over there," I said pointing to our friends.

He laughed a little and we both dicided to leave, forgetting about our food.

We went outside and he went with his friends, and I went with mine. Well, all except preston and macey, who were who knows where.

"Soooo... What's up with you and... What's his name again?" Bex asked as we were walking back to the school.

"Well, I don't really know... I think he likes me but I don't know if I like him..." I said.

"Yeah, I think you should. I mean, he's totally hot, but not as hot as your brother." She said.

"Ok, I know I said that I give you permission but, ew! No!"

"Yes, he asked me out! And I obviously said yes!" She said.

I shook my head, its been fifteen minutes and she's already dating him!"

Bex, bex, bex...

**Zach's POV**

"So howed it go with cam?" Grant asked me.

"Well, I told her that she liked me when we were younger, and she totally believed it. That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm no girl expert." He replied.

"Yeah, and do you you guys think liz likes me?" Jonas asked.

"The better question would be if she knows that you exsist! Come on man, you haven't said a word to her all day!" I said to him.

"Well at least I didn't lie to her, like someone..." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I she has bigger lies to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Guys, there's something I need to explain. The girls were all given memory erasing tea, so they don't remember us."

"Ohhhh... So that's why Bex didn't know my name..." Grant said, smiling.

But it was more of a forced smile.

Because who could smile, when the girls of your dreams, barley remember you.

Let alone love you...

**So review!**

**The more you review, the more ill update!**

**Its pretty simple!**

**5 reviews= in three weeks**

**10 reviews= in two weeks**

**15 or more= in one week :)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**V**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey!**

**I just want to tell all of you that this story is basically about cammie figuring out who she really is, and also figuring out everything with zach!**

**So to all u zammie lovers out there, THERE WILL BE ZAMMIE! Ok, maybe not right off the bat, because there needs to be some kind of drama in there, but it will come! I promise!**

**Ok and I would like to thank...**

****

**Angelicdreamer101**

**Zammielicious98**

**KayKay323**

**GallagherRox123**

**Random39**

**ZaChGoOdEsGaLIAgHeRgirL**

**TheGarbageCanIsNotAMonster**

**Megatron13**

**Polar7plunge**

**Red5blood5rose**

**Percabethfanlover**

**Ultimate beach lover**

**The awesome chick**

**NinjaErinNinjaedYou**

**.**

**So thanx so much and I'm updating early because of you (espially percabethfanlover)**

**:)**

**So here's the next chapter!**

**And one more thing before I start, I am thinking about having a competition...**

**To write the final chapter of this story!**

**Say in a review if u like the idea or not, and if u do, then I will explain more!**

**But on with the story!**

"Wake up! Wake up!" A british voice yelled at me, while repeatedly hitting me with a pillow.

"Mhmhmmm" I groaned, and rolled over.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way..." Bex said.

"Go away! I want to sleep!"

"Ok! Hard way, it is!" She said, joyfully.

After five minutes of nothing happening, I thought that she went away.

So I slowly fell back into a deep sleep...

**Ten minutes later**

I woke up to tthe sound of a slamming door. I looked at my clock and found that it had only been ten minutes, even though it felt like an hour.

I sat up and opened my eyes.

I suddenly wish I hadent...

Standing there was zach, grant, and that other guy... What was his name again... Oh yeah, jonas?

They were all laughing hysterically.

I jumped out of my bed, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I looked in the mirror and found that my face was covered in some sort of white cream.

I quickly washed it off, and wondered what was that funny.

Yeah, there was some white stuff on my face, but that's no big deal, because I can just wash it off.

I decided to look through the cabinets, to see what they put on my face.

There was toothpaste and a bunch of moisturizers, but nothing alarming.

Then I found it.

_Liz's mood cream_

I turned it over and read what exactly it did.

It said that it makes the place you put the cream, change colors depending on your mood. And there was also a chart telling you what color means what mood.

Like blue means angry.

Purple means in love.

Red means embarrased.

And a lot more.

This is No big deal.

This is probably one of liz'z new experiments, and who knows if it works!

I was really angry though.

They put this on me, infront of the guy I like!

Wait, who ever said I liked him?

Because I don't!

Ok, maybe I do...

I looked into the mirror and found that my entire face was bright blue.

I tried scrubbing it off, but no luck.

I continued to read the back.

It says that it will ware off in about two weeks!

Two weeks!

I shoved the cream into my pocket and stormed out of the bathroom.

"BEX!" I screamed.

"Woah! Someones angry!" She said, while laughing.

The boys were thankfully gone.

"Yes, bex! Yes! I am angry! Why? Well because you put freaking mood cream on my freaking face!"

"Well, I gave you the choice, and you chose the hard way!"

"Ughhh! It doesn't mean you have to put liz's stupid cream on my face!"

"Well, no one will even notice! Don't worry about it."

"Yes they will! Zach will!"

"So you do like him!"

"No! Wait! No! Yes! No! I don't know!" I said, and plopped onto my bed.

"Its almost time for breakfast, so we can't talk about this now, but after school you are gonna tell me everything, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, now let's just go." I said.

**after school**

After school, I went right to our room.

When I got there, bex, liz, and macey were already there.

"Ok, time to explain!" Bex cheered.

I put my bag down and sat on my bed.

"What's there to explain?" I asked.

"Come on! You like him! We already know that!"

"Ughhhhh! Fine! Ok so I guess I like him but I don't know! So I'm just gonna start from the beginning! So this is why I'm angry! Ok so first, because I think my mom gave us the memory erasing stuff!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" Bex yelled.

"You heard me!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Macey asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Macey doesn't know!" Liz said.

"Oh yeah! Ok, macey, we think someone gave us memory erasing tea, and with think that someone was my mom" I explained.

"Why would she do that?"

"That remembering zach and them would be a distraction or something..." I said.

"Wait, what? I'm lost!" She yelled.

"Ok, ill explain! So you know how the other day, on our mission, we were talking about the boys and how one was my brother and stuff?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok so when we were younger, we all lived in the same town. Me, zach, liz, jonas, bex and grant. Grant is my brother. And solomon is my uncle, I think..." I explained. "So when we got here, in seventh grade, all we remember is waking up, and my mom telling us about our lives, and not including thr boys in them. And when I saw them the other day, something just... Came to me!" I said.

"And we need to find out what else we don't know..." Liz said.

"Well, how?" Bex asked.

"We arwe going to have to go talk to my mom." I said.

"Yeah, but anyone knows that she is gonna deny it!" Liz said.

"Not if we tie her up and give her truth serum..." Bex said, smiling evilly.

Oh boy.

**Ok so what did you think!**

**Review!**

**5 reviews= in three weeks**

**10 reviews= in two weeks**

**15 or more reviews= in one week, or less :)**

**So review!**

**Oh and also say if you like the idea of having a contest for one of you write the last chapter!**

**Soooo review!**


	15. PM

**Ok so I'm not even gonna make any fake excuse for not updating. The real reason is school. And also because I really have no idea where I'm going with this story... Cuz I had a plan, but I don't really think it's a good idea anymore.**

**I really don't want to have to end this story short because I can't think of anything to write, so I have an idea.**

**If you would like to adopt this story, pm me "the next chapter" and I'll pick the best one and then the story is yours! **

**But if nobody wants to adopt this story then I will have to end it! :( **

**And I have a story that I wrote already that I might start in a couple of weeks!**

**So please please please PM me what you think the next chapter should be, by like November 15th, and I'll pick the best and then the story will be yours!**

**So PM me!**

**Sorry but plz do cuz I would hate to just end this story!**

**~B~**


	16. Chapter 16

So today is the last day for someone to adopt this story, or I'm just gonna end it, which I don't wanna do!

So if u would like to adopt this story, just PM me saying u do.

But after today then I'm gonna have to end it if nobody PM's me!

So please please please PM me so I don't have to discontinue this story!

Thanks!


End file.
